


First Out, Best Dressed…?

by Jappa13



Series: Best "Friends"...? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Implied homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything has to be a competition – except for when you are finally coming out to your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Out, Best Dressed…?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend for giving me the idea!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

It was time for the monthly big Weasley dinner. Everyone was chattering happily, kids running amok causing havoc and a busy Mrs Weasley rushing around trying to make enough food to feed everyone (she always makes too much – not that anyone complains).

However, unlike what normally happens Ron and Harry were standing around nervously. Quietly sipping on their drinks and ignoring the curious looks everyone was sending them. Tonight was a big night for them. Tonight, they were _finally_ going to come out to their family.

D inner was soon served, plates upon plates of food overflowing on the extended table. Everyone crammed around the creaking table, digging in with relish. Barely a word was spoken as they savoured the first bite (and second, and third) bite of Mrs Weasley's amazing cooking.

“Mum, this is amazing!” Bill moaned. “I think you've outdone yourself this month!”

Everyone murmured in agreement and just like that the silence was broken. The talking began.  The sound rose and rose as conversations started. There was clanking of knifes and forks on dishes and plates being passed around the table.

Harry and Ron mostly stayed silent. As dinner reared to an end Ron turned to Harry and gave him a nervous look. Harry nodded.

Ron cleared his throat. “Harry and I wanted to talk to you-”

“I was hoping to talk to you-” a voice spoke up at the same time.

Ron froze. Everyone fell quiet and turned to look at either Ron or Percy. Percy had also decided that tonight would be a good night to talk to everyone.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly. “You can go first, Ron.” he nodded.

All eyes turned to Ron. Red flushed across his face and down his neck. Harry placed a comforting hand on his thighs under the overflowing table.

“You see-” he squeaked and was quick to clear his throat. “Harry and I having something to tell you.” he dragged out, a clammy hand reached down to grip Harry's.

“Ron and I are going out.” Harry quickly rushed out.

“Going out?” Mrs Weasley asked. “Going out where?”

“Molly,” Hermione whispers, leaning over “They mean dating.”

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened. “Oh! That's wonderful-”

“How could you!” Percy interrupted, angrily.

“Percy!” voices exclaimed, outraged.

“Did you not take me into consideration when you decided to come out?” he exclaimed.

Harry and Ron shrunk back, shocked. When they discussed coming out, it never dawned on them that Percy might have a problem.

Percy stood up and started ranting. “Ron always gets the limelight! Ron could never do wrong! And Harry! Don't get me started! Golden child cannot live without the spotlight – how he's taking it away from someone else. I have had it with you two! Why couldn't you just stay in the closet like everyone else-”

All around them everyone started yelling, interrupting Percy. Everyone started trying to defend Ron and Harry (and in Mrs Weasley's case, scold Percy).

“Just because you're a homophobic twat!” Ginny yelled out and Percy froze.

“Homophobic?” he asked, confused.

“We are family! Ron and Harry have every right to tell us! I imagine it took a lot of courage to come and they don't need a homophobic ass like you spitting it back in their face!” she scowled.

Percy blinked. Then sighed and sat back in his chair. “I don't think you understand.” he started.

“I understand perfectly-” Ginny sneered.

“No-” he interrupted. “I'm not homophobic. Quite the opposite actually.”

He waited a moment as it sank in.

“I'm annoyed because I wanted to be out first. In fact, I was going to ask if I could invite my partner over to our next dinner.” he explained.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. After an awkward moment of silence, Mrs Weasley spoke up. “I would love to meet them and I'm sure everyone will say the same.” she said happily.

Percy sighed in relief.

Everyone started talking between themselves quietly. Harry and Ron turned to each other and sighed in relief. This night hasn't gone quite as planned. But it least their family accepts them (which is more then some people could say).

Later that night after the kids had gone to bed and Ginny had received a firm scolding from her Mother about her swearing (“I'm an adult, Mum!”), Charlie spoke up.

“You know Percy. I still don't understand why you were so annoyed. It's not like there is a competition about you comes out first.”

Just like earlier that night, everyone turned their gazes to Percy who, for once, had nothing to say (much to every ones surprise). With nothing to say it meant no one got an explanation and everyone was left to speculate about what was going through Percy's mind. It was decided by majority of them that Percy is suffering from a little bit of sibling jealousy and rivalry mixed with nervousness of coming out to the family.

It also came as another surprise to everyone - the following month – as they waited patiently for Percy to arrive with his partner. Because following behind Percy with a large grin was non-other then the old Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood.


End file.
